Electric motors are used as drive units in a variety of contexts. For example, electric vehicles have one or more electric motors that are powered by an onboard energy storage, such as a battery pack. The available range for the vehicle depends on a variety of factors, such as the capacity of the battery pack and the efficiency of the electric motor(s), as well as external conditions (wind, terrain) and the style of driving. To increase the utility of the vehicle and give the driver more flexibility, it is desirable to increase the range of vehicles, for example by implementing energy-saving measures.